


Remus goes to therapy and Patton talks to Thomas

by Insomniac_Writer



Series: Intrulogical Library AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: Remus goes to his first therapy session and Patton corrals everyone into having a much needed talk with Thomas about Remus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Library AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Remus goes to therapy and Patton talks to Thomas

After hours of arguing it was agreed upon that Remus could have his therapy sessions in the library because Remus felt safe there and it would be easier for him to talk about everything there than it would in Emile’s office. In thirty minutes Remus would be heading to the library not to read but for his session. He decided to put on an outfit that would bring him comfort.

Settling on a green jean skirt, a black hoodie with the words ‘Fuck of I’m reading’ scarwled across the front in green calligraphy, black tights, and combats boots Remus was ready because what is better than a comfort outfit when he was going to talk about his emotions which he hated to do. With a heavy sigh Remus rose from his bean bag and opened the door when Logan knocked. 

“Are you ready to go?” Logan asked.

“Yeah. Just let me grab Mortuus and Polypus,” Remus answered.

“Who?” 

“Do you remember the octopus stuffed animal Roman gave me for my eight birthday?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s Polypus. It’s Latin for octopus.”

“How many languages do you speak?”

“Let’s see. I speak Italian, Russian, Romanian, Latin, Finnish, Portuguese, Norwegian, Scottish Gaelic, Japanese, and French. So ten.”

“That is extremely impressive.” 

“Thanks Lo.”

They stopped in front of the library giant oak doors.

“Thanks for walking me over here. I probably would have ditched and hid in the imagination if you hadn’t,” Remus said.

“Of course,” Logan said.

“Well I had better go in,” Remus said.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. Patton called a meeting for Roman, Janus, Virgil, and I so I’ll see you later.” Logan said and left.

Remus took a deep breath and hugged Mortuus before shoving open the oak doors. He moved toward Emile who was sitting in front of Remus’ usual seat. A cup of lemon tea sat on the table next to Remus’ chair and a bowl of fruit sat in front of Mortuus pillow on the mantel. Remus set her down on the pillow and pulled Polypus out of his pocket. He sat down and waited for Emile to talk while fidgeting.

“Hello Remus,” Emile said after a moment.

“Hey Doc,” Remus said.

“So Logan finally convinced you to get help?”

“He made a compelling argument.”

“How did he manage to do that?”

“By explaining to me why he couldn’t help me himself since my mind was working against me making it impossible for me to believe he truly wants to help me. He pointed out that due to my abandonment and trust issues I have a hard time opening up and he can’t help if I don’t. He said that if I got professional help I might be able to open up more to him and the others so they could help me too.”

“So you have admitted you need the help?”

“For the most part.”

“Alright do you want to focus on your abandonment or trust issues first? We’ll work on your self esteem at a later date.”

“Could we start with my abandonment issues because they led to my trust issues?”

“Alright. We’ll use Young Justice since you understand the characters to explain. Now who would you say abandoned you first?”

“Roman. He left first and took Logan with him after we split into light and dark sides.”

“Would you say it was anything like when Jade left Artemis?” 

“I guess. She left for a different reason that Roman left me.”

“And why do you think Roman left you?”

“Because I had no filter or self control making me unbearable to be around. I was gross and loud. No one likes to be around someone like that.”

“Yet he loves to be around you now?”

“I wouldn’t say love more like tolortates my presence.”

“Then why would he now seek out your company?”

“I don’t know.”

“Alright I want you to compare your relationship to your brother to a DC familial relationship.”

“I would say he’s like Dick and I’m Damien,” Remus said after a moment.

“And why is that?” Emile asked.

“I guess it’s because despite how much we fight we still love eachother even if I don’t think he does at times,” Remus eventually said after thinking the question over.

“So you admit he does care?”

“I-I suppose” Remus said after a moment's hesitation.

“Okay now how do you feel about Roman and the fact that he is trying to get to know you again?” Emile asked.

Remus took a sip of his tea and thought over the question. How did he feel about Roman’s effort to be a good brother.

“It makes me happy but I’m still upset that he abandoned me in the first place and I don’t know how to tell him that it still hurts because I know he’s trying to do better and I don’t want to lose him again or sound ungrateful that he is trying,” Remus said after a few minutes.

“And that is a perfectly valid thing to feel Remus but I think you need to tell Roman that you are still upset,” Emile said and pet Mortuus, “You can feel this way. He left you because of something you had no control over but he’s not leaving again. I can promise you that. I can also guarantee he missed you too.”

It continued on like this. Emile picking apart Remus' feelings about everything happening with his brother and helping him understand why he felt that way. Meanwhile Patton was explaining to everyone that he wanted to convince Thomas to accept Remus. Everyone was on board so they rose up in the living room to find Thomas playing video games.

“Ummm… did something happen?” Thomas asked.

“Everything is adequate Thomas, we just wish to speak to you about Remus,” Logan answered.

“Okayyy,” Thomas said, pausing the video game and setting down the controller.

“Before we start I just wanted to say please keep an open mind Thomas,” Logan said.

“Alright? What’s going on?” Thomas said.

“We wanted to talk to you about accepting Remus,” Patton said.

“Wait… what?” Thomas said.

“Over the last couple of months we have spent more time all together and we as a whole think it would be best for everyone including yourself to accept Remus as a part of yourself,” Logan explained.

“Why?” Thomas asked.

“Because we were wrong about him, especially me,” Patton said.

“Patton, my darling dove, I thought I said  **_to_ ** blame yourself,” Janus said.

“Right sorry,” Patton said.

“Remus means no harm. He can’t control the thoughts,” Roman said.

“Okay. Can I talk to him before I decide?” Thomas asked.

“I was actually hoping to not have to bother him. He’s in a therapy appointment right now,” Patton said.

“Umm alright,” Thomas said rubbing his neck, “I think I can accept him but can you tell me about him?”

“Sure,” Roman said and sat down.

“He  **_doesn’t_ ** have an opossum named Mortuus that Virgil and I  **_didn’t_ ** help raise,” Janus said.

“He is multilingual and speaks ten langues,” Logan said.

“He is a huge DC nerd,” Virgil said.

“He loves octopie and used to want one as a pet but I think he is far happier with Mortuus,” Roman said.

“He loves to read and write,” Patton said.

“His favorite color  **_isn’t_ ** jade green,” Janus said.

“He adores psychology,” Logan said.

“He started learning Latin right after the split as a distraction,” Virgil said.

“He can actually cook really well when he tries,” Patton said.

“His favorite flavor  **_isn’t_ ** lemon,” Janus said.

“He is surprisingly organized because it helps with his intrusive thoughts,” Logan said.

“He likes to clean and blast music when his mind gets too loud,” Virgil said.

“He does the dishes every night because he likes to play with the bubbles,” Patton said.

As they listed things about Remus Thomas began to accept Remus. His room shifted to the lighter side of the mindscape. Things were going to be better and Remus would never feel left out again they would make sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I spent all morning writing this. Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> ~Rem🥀


End file.
